LOVE CARE RESPECT
by Ayesha sami
Summary: If you love someone you have to care him respect him and specialy trust him


Hi guys how are you all...well I m back but the with a short os..actually choco (Rhia dubey)request me to write os on vengeful saga..where acp sir shoot duo..I don't know how many writer's wrote story or os on this episode but I m written just for choco...so choco accept it..and readers Plz tell me how is it

here is start

**Aap ko do khoon karne hai**

**daya aur abhijeet**

**jay aur veeru**

**kaun hai yeh log..kya lagte hai aap ke..kya rishta hai..kuch bhi nahi**

**yeh log aaj hai Kal nahi ho'nge**

**sir humain bhi yahi offer diya hai**

**hum ne Haan kar di sir**

**sir hum khud per aik baar shak kar sakte hai lekin aap..sir hum jaante hai aap kabhi bhi koi bhi galat faisla nahi le'nge**

**acp sir aim his gun toward abhijeet and shoot him then he shoot daya**

nahiiiiii...he open his eyes and look here and there...he was in his study room he wipes his face..arjun...he look at hall and smile his grandson was busy on video game he take his phone and dial a number

other side a person pick up his phone with:Haan sir

but the next line make him shock

tum dono theek to ho na

Haan sir humain kya hua hai...hum theek hai...lekin aap ko kya hua hai sir...aap theek hai

acp realize his mistake..so say in normal tone..haan main theek hoon..main salunkhe ko phone kar rahe tha..galti se tumhe kar diya...chalo main use call karta hoon

arre sir per...line cut

yeh sir ko achanak kya ho gaya hai?

a person come out from room with:kis ka phone tha daya

acp sir ka

acha kya kaha sir ne

kuch nahi bus humara haal pouch rahe the

to is main itni pareshan hone ki Kiya baat hai

sir keh rahe the k woh doctor sahab ko call kar rahe the per galti se mera phone number lag gaya

Haan to aisa hi hua hoga

tum samajh nahi rahe ho abhijeet...sir agar doctor sahab ko call kar rahe the to woh tu theek hai yeh kehte...magar unho ne tum dono theek ho yeh kaha hai...pata nahi kyun per mujhe sir kuch pareshaan se lage

he look at buddy and feel his pain

tumhe doctor ne aram karne ko kaha hai na phir tum itna chal kyun rahe ho

two days passed of case solving but duo had still pain in their wound

daya shayad tum bhool rahe ho...chot tumhe bhi lagi hai aur phir sir kyun pareshan ho'nge..woh to khush hai ab unka pota (پوتا )unke pass hai unka apna khoon...aur case main aisa kuch bhi nahi hua jo unhe pare...he stop...look at daya..who is looking at him

ab kya?

daya chal

lekin kaha

sir ke pass

is waqt..abhi raat ke 9:00 baje hai

to kya hua...to bus chal mere saath

15 minutes later car stop in front of acp sir house...both get down from car press the door bell ring

acp sir come out from study room:is waqt kaun ho sakta hai

he open the door and shock after seeing the visitor

arre abhijeet..daya tum dono yaha aur woh bhi is waqt?

Haan sir woh daya ko arjun se milna tha(daya shock)daya to jaa arjun se mil aur sir aap zara garden main chaliye...mujhe aap se akele main kuch baat Karni hai

acp look at him then...chalo

both sat on garden chair..acp sir start first

Haan ab bolo kay baat Karni hai

sir aap sach main theek hai

acp sir look at him:Haan main theek hoon mujhe kya hua hai

sir main daya nahi hoon jisi aap ne keh diya ke aap theek hai aur main maan gaya..mujhe aap ki pareshani ki wajah pata hai

acp sir look at him in shock...abhijeet take his palm in his hand and press it

sir hum dono theek hai kuch nahi hua hai humain...dekhiye hum aap ke pass aap ke saath hai..aur woh aik natak hi to tha..is main itni pareshan hone ki Kiya baat hai(acp sir still in shock so he say)aisa thodi hota hai ke har baar aap hi humari pareshani ko samjhe...kabhi kabhi hum bhi aap ki pareshani ko samajh lete hai..aur sir kehte hai na...if you love someone...you have to care him...respect him and specialy trust him...aur phir sir hum dono ne aap ko apna pita mana hai...aur hum sirf aap se pyar nahi karte balke aap ki fikar karte hai...izzat karte hai aur sab se badi baat aap per trust karte hai...sir hum jaante hai aap humare saath kabhi bhi kuch bhi galat nahi kare'nge

aur agar kabhi mujhe tum dono ke upar sach much ka goli chalana pade to?

to aap Bina kisi dar ke goli chala dena (acp shock)lekin goli chalate waqt yeh yaad rakhiye ga...ke aap ki gun se chalai hui goli aap ke beto'n ki jaan kabhi bhi nahi le'nge

abhijeet kya tumhe mujhse koi shikayat hai

nahi sir kyun?

**sir goli chala di jiye mujhe aap se koi shikayat nahi hai**

tum aisa kese keh lete ho abhijeet

sir aap bataye. ..aap ko koi shikayat hai mujhse(acp noded no)to jab aap ko mujh se koi shikayat nahi hai to phir mujhe aap se kyun shikayat hone lag gaye...aap bus aik baat yaad rakhiye..chahe kuch bhi ho jaye humare beech...kitni toofan hi kyun na aa jaye hum hamesha aap se pass aur aap ke saath hai aap ki dhal (ڈھال )ban kar aur aap ki taqat ban kar...hmmm(he kiss on acp sir hand)chale main daya ko bhejta hoon woh pareshaan ho raha hoga aap use relax kar de...he left

few minutes later daya come he saw his father is smiling

kya baat hai kaafi khush nazar aa rahe hai...ab aap theek hai

Haan daya main theek hoon

woh to hona hi tha...bada beta jo samjha kar gaya hai aap ko...hairat(حیرت )hai

is main hairan(حیران )hone wali kya baat hai...ab zaroori to nahi k har baar baap hi beto'n ko samjhaye...kabhi kabhi bete bhi apne baap ko bohut kuch samjha jaate hai..bohut kuch sikha(سکھا )jaate hai

Haan yeh baat to hai

**acp yeh log aaj hai Kal nahi ho'nge**

daya aik baat kaho'n

aap kab se pouchne lage sir aap bus order di jiye

tum aur abhijeet mujhe nakul ki tarah chod ke to nahi jao ge...for the the first time acp pradyuman show his fear

daya in shock:yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir hum kyun aap ko chod kar jaane lage sir...hum dono ke pass iklouta(اکلوتا)rishta aap hi to hai aur hum aap ko chod jaye'nge kaha..he sat on his knees in front of his father...aap apne dil se yeh dar nikaal di jiye sir...aur waise bhi humain(naughty tone)arjun ke saath khelna hai..use padhta (پڑھتا )hua aur badhta (بڑھتا )hua dekhna hai...itni jaldi kahi nahi jaa rahe hai hum aap ko chod kar(acp smile)chale sir ghar ke ander chalte hai...wise sir ab aap ka pao'n kaisa hai

ab kaafi better hai aur tum dono ka?

sir humara bhi theek hai

both enter in house...abhijeet come out from arjun room after cover his body with blanket

acha sir ab hum chalte hai...aur ab aap bhi relax ho kar so jaye

arre per kuch to..cut by his elder son

sir phir kabhi...aur ab to humara roz aana jana rahe ga(to daya)chalo daya

aram se jaana tum dono

jee sir and good night

good night bach'chon

a soft touch bring him back from memory lane...he look up...his elder son stand...holding coffee mug in his hand..acp sir take it from his hand...he sat beside his father...it's evening time..both sat in garden...acp sir look at his elder son who was enjoying his coffee

abhijeet(he look)thanks beta

sir aap mujhe sharminda kar rahe hai...chaliye match enjoy karte hai

acp sir smile...he first look at his face then his youngest son who is playing football with ten years cute grandson of acp pradyuman...he feel himself the most lucky person in the world

SO KAISA THA DOSTO...BATANA ZAROOR...AUR REVIEW BILKUL BHI KUM NAHI HONI CHAHIYE...SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND SORRY IF SOMEONE HURT WITH MY WORD..OK SO SEE YOU SOON

OK

GOOD BYE

TAKE CARE

WITH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT

AYESHA


End file.
